Dear Writers of Fanfiction
by Ariel Monroe
Summary: Ariel is at an FU elimantor convention and Ary shows the Yugioh Gang fanfiction they have some complaints
1. Tea 1

** Hey Everyone Ariel is at a Fu eliminator convention. I'm writing this because umm I made a mistake and showed the other Yugioh characters fanfiction, and now they have complaints. They were going to find where you writers live and burn your homes but I convinced them to just give me their complaints to write on here so let's begin.**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What did I ever do to you? Ok so I have a crush on Yami but plenty of you do to. I would never bad mouth Yugi or kidnap his daughter! If I did ever manage to go out with Yami, I wouldn't cheat on him or break up with him. If yami was cheating on someone with someone I would kill him not be the person he was cheating with.

Please get your facts strait,

Tea Gardner

**Tea is very cool but in fanfiction she is potrayed as a sl*t this.**


	2. All the yugioh Men

** Hey guys this is Ary here now Yugiohfan101 informed me that this may be seen as coping spoonerdog123. I Pmed spooner on this issue and she responded "**_Well, the format is somewhat different to mine (certainly much shorter), and there's tons of fanfics around; surely one similar to mine was going to crop up eventually in a fandom with over 60,000 fics. It's absolutely fine with me if you continue, and feel free to put up a little tag saying that I'm aware of your presence/fine with you doing it (trust me, it will stave off any possible flamers if you do so) - but just be aware that if it starts getting really, really similar to mine in terms of its style/format/points made, to the point where it's practically plagiarizing, then I may have to PM you about it and work something out with you. So, uh, is that okay?" _**So no Flames K. Ariel Is still at the FU Elimanators Convention.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please remove THOSE FIC you know what we mean. Those Puzzleshipping, That Wishshipping, your Puppyshipping none of us are gay.

Sincerely,

The Yugioh Gang


	3. Sopa Is Back

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14

Ariel Monroe

**(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


End file.
